


[Oldfic] Bloody Hands

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [35]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] He would die soon and he would take his bloody sins with him.





	[Oldfic] Bloody Hands

And there it was again: that sinful substance that was supposed to bring life, but was also one that signified death itself…one he could feel drawing ever nearer upon the horizon.

_Blood._

He coughed, watching as the substance pooled beneath him. He could hear his companions shouting out his name with concern from behind him, but he paid them no heed. Why should he? They were merely using him—just as he was using them. That was the reality of their relationship and nothing more.

He smiled bitterly even as the sweet taste of iron dribbled between his lips. Why would he flinch away from it? He was so used to blood by then that it was merely second nature. So much blood had covered his hands…blood that wasn't his own.

It was only karma that his blood would soon stain his own hands, for he was slowly deteriorating from the inside out, although he usually hid it well.

Heh, he could handle that. He wasn't even supposed to be alive anyway; he couldn't even use his real _name_ for crying out loud. Kevin Regnard was an alias that he'd long since abandoned. He could no longer be that person, so long as his hands were stained with so much red.

He would die and he would take his bloody sins with him.

But he would die smiling.


End file.
